1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet facsimile apparatus for use in image forming apparatuses such as MFP (Multi Function Peripherals) having a plurality of functions such as copying, printing, facsimile, scanning, data communication etc., and a communication processing method for use in the apparatus, and a communication processing program stored on a computer readable medium for making a computer in the apparatus execute a communication process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
A method called direct SMTP (Simple Mail Transfer Protocol) allowing direct communication among apparatuses was developed recently for image-forming apparatuses such as MFP, by applying a method called Internet facsimile of communicating, for example, image data by e-mail.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication 2004-172938 discloses a method of transforming protocols for making it possible to communicate facsimiles among facsimile apparatuses connected to the Internet and facsimile apparatuses connected to an analog public network in extended direct SMTP by using an e-mail protocol, recognizing the communication mode which a communication terminal can use, and communicating data in the recognized communication mode.
In communication among the Internet facsimile apparatuses in the direct SMTP, a response indicating successful data reception is returned to the sender when an image data is sent after DATA command. There are two main types of response mode depending on responding timing: “Quick Response” for sending a response right after data reception is completed and “Post-processing Response” for sending a response after data printing or data decoding for printing is completed.
An Internet facsimile apparatus of said “Quick Response” needs to comprise a high-capacity recording unit such as a hard disk (HDD) in which received data can be spooled. But, it is strong in multisession and it is an advantage that a plurality of printing jobs can be received at the same time.
Meanwhile, as for an internet facsimile apparatus of the “Post-processing Response”, it is an advantage that a sender can recognize successful transmission as well as successful printing at the same time from receiver's response.
However, there was a concern that communication between sender and receiver apparatuses different in the timing of the response after image data reception might cause a sense of incompatibility in operation. For example, when the sender is a “Post-processing Response” apparatus and the receiver is an “Quick Response” apparatus, even when the sender recognizes correct transmission by the Quick Response from the receiver, a decoding error may occur during printing.
In addition, the art disclosed in the Patent Publication above demands more units, such as a converting unit for converting e-mail protocol and thus, has a problem that the configuration becomes more complicated. Further, the art could not satisfy all use environments required by respective users, for example, who values multisession and who values only one session to complete printing.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.